Case Closed Solid 2: Children Of Shikon
by Kokaku Kidotai Meitantei
Summary: Naraku is plaing something, The Black Org has started a war with Naraku. Can ConanJimmy stop them. will feature Ai in future chapters. Please review. Inspired by Metal Gear Solid By Hideo Kojima
1. That Night

Detective Conan/Case Closed by: Gosho Aoyama

Inuyasha: Rumiko Takahashi

Sailor Moon: Naoko Takeuchi

In the summer 2007. Naraku now desguised as Kagewaki Hittomi the President of OMNIcorp Has Launched HALO in to space. The use for HALO is unknown yet. But Naraku does need Kagome for HALO. The HALO GEAR was orignaly created by a programer and nanoroboticist Dr. Yui Bidou aka Viluy and Principal Programer Emma Emmerich.

As a last favor to Jimmy Kudo also known as Conan Edogawa. Emma had told Conan alittle about the Black Oganization and the drug that poisened him along with the scientist behind it. Emma also told him about the HALO GEAR and her brother's Metal Gear REX and her new job with an organization called The Patriots. Now as Conan Edogawa, him and his new friend must take down Naraku. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus have thier own agenda of fighting Naraku by any means nessary and also the mystirous Usako who works for an unkown goverment.

At The Airport, the time is at night. A small privet jet had arrived. Then three women had came out of the jet. It was Viluy, Cyprine, and her counterpart Ptilol. In frount of the jet was a limosine. Then Tin Nyako had came out to greet them.

Viluy: Ah you must be Suzu Nyanko (shakes hand) The last of the Animamates and the leader of the Dark Senshi

Tin Nyanko: The very same.

Cyprine: Viluy you forgot to...

Ptilol: To Introduce us.

Viluy: Sorry. This is Dr. Cyprine and Dr. Ptilol.

Cyprine: We are One mind.

Ptilol: But two bodies...

Tin Nyanko: Great, Twins> Shall we get going?

Viluy: Yes, please.

They went inside of the of the limosine and Tin Nyanko had went to the videophone and called Kagura. The lime was going to OMNIcorp.

Kagura: Nyanko Do you have Dr. Viluy.

Tin Nyanko: Yes.

Kagura: Have her come to my office.

Tin Nyanko: Yes ma'am. (hangs up) So Dr Viluy. I've heard that you had Created HALO?

Viluy: Yeah. It's sort of a off shot of Metal Gear. Thanks to Emma. By the way, how is she.

Tin Nyanko: She was hired by an organization in Manhattan.

Viluy: Good I knew they'll pick her. I hope she suceeds

Tin Nyanko: I also heard that you have created a Mini Universe when you was at Mugen High ten years ago.

Viluy:...

Tin Nyanko: Touchy touchy..

The Linohad zoomed to Shinjuku..Meanwhile On Conan and Rachel's night out. They had ate enough to last two nights. Then a lovely song came on. Rachel moved next to Conan.

Rachel: So Conan, How's your food?

Conan: It was nice. This is relaxing, well at lease Naraku and Kagura had cooled down for while.> Rachel, how is Serena doing?

Rachel: Oh yeah..Serena has some friends at Hinata apartments. So she is taken a time off for awhile.

Conan: Wow, the summer must be really hard on her.

Rachel: Tell Me about it. Uh..Conan, when you was at OMNICorp. Was Jimmy in any danger?

Conan: (nevous laugh) No not at all.

Rachel: Sorry.

Conan: For What?

Rachel: Sorry for bring up Jimmy on our night out.

Conan: That's ok Rachel...

Rachel: Conan you're so understanding...even when I talk about Jimmy..

Conan: Rachel>

Then Makoto had came by to check on Conan and Rachel. She was dressed in her chef outfit. It was a bit messy do to her being in the kitchen.

Makoto: So how was everything?

Rachel: Everythings fine, Miss Kino.

Makoto: Don't worry about the check, Rei has it covered..

Conan: Thank you.

Then Later on that night Rachel had carried Conan to the arpartment. She opens the door, she finds Richard sleeping on the desk like Snoopy. Rachel didn't want to wake him. So she tiptoe to her room laid Conan down then she had taken off her dress and her make up. She was regular Rachel. Then Shhe laid down with her Conan. Tommarow will be the next day. Meanwhile at Higurashi Shirne. Kagome and her familiy had gotten finnished with dinner. Inuyasha was in no mood to eat. He was on the roof of the house thinking About Naraku and Kikyo. He Knows that she has been around here before. Kagome and Shippo was looking at him.

Shippo: How long do you think he's going to stay up there?

Kagome: I don't know Shippo. For the time being Lets just leave him alone. I'am more worried about Sango. Ever since we fought Naraku at OmniCorp. That's all she's been thinking about is Kohaku. I understand the deception. Kohaku where are you? Your sister Needs you>

Then In the trees Kohaku was watching Kagome and Shippo. Then He had flashbacks. One day before:

Kohaku was at the Taijiya Village. He was in his Uniform training with his kusarigama. His father was teaching him. He throws the sickle and cut the block of wood. Then as he was about bring the blade until her accidently cut his hand.

Father: Kohaku you're not trying hard enough.

Kohaku:...

Then Kohaku was feeding Kilala from his injured hand. Then Sango came to cheer her brother up. She sat down with him.

Sango: Kohaku, father said that you're getting better each time.

Kohaku: Wow, I never heard Father praised me before.

Then the scene changed. Then The Exterminators was marching shoulder to shoulder. Then one exterminantor had his sword drawn stangin on top of dead bodies...Then The Village was on fire.

Scene changed. Sango was looking out of Kagome's window. Then Kagome had went in. Sango was in her kimono petting Kilala.

Kagome: Hey Sango...

Sango: Oh Kagome. (Kilala goes to Shippo)

Kagome: Still thinking about Kohaku.

Sango: How? How can he live so long.

Kagome: I don't think it's the jewel shard. I never sense it on his back.

Sango:...

Kagome: The question is how did he get it out and lived.

Sango: Let's not talk about it.

Kagome: Ok let's get some sleep.

Then at the agency. Conan had a dream...Conan was falling from a bridge, Then He landed in the waters. As he was in the water sinking..A Miko had grabbed his hands. Then She pulled him close to her... Who was it? Kagome..Rei...Rachel...Who was she? She had put her lips against his...Then Conan had woke up. Rachel had her arms around him. So he was careful not to wake her. He went to the kitchen picked up the phone and dialed Rei's number. At Rei's home. Rei's phone had ranged in her living room. So Rei wakes up, she was dressed in her night clothes..a yellow botton shirt only. She Picks up the phone.

Rei: Hello

_Conan:_ Hey Rei.

Rei: Damnit Jimmy, It's three o'clock in the mouring.

_Conan:_ I know. But I had a weird dream.

Rei: Weird dream?

_Conan:_ Yeah I was sinking in the river. Then A Miko had saved me...But She looked alot like Kagome but she was aged fifty years.

Rei: A miko?

_Conan:_ Yeah.

Rei: Jimmy get some sleep and stop by at my house and we'll talk about it, Ok?

_Conan:_ Ok. Good Night

Rei: Jimmy, I love you.

_Conan: _I love you too sister

Then at a maxium security room a woman in a Pink bussness suit. She was aged in her mid twenties. She went in for clearance. Then she went to a sealed of Jail cell. Then a woman with bloned Hair came by.

Woman: So Dojima what do we have?

Dojima: Well Omnicorp had told us that she was found around the docks..Like she was looking for something.

Woman: So what's her name?

Dojima: Well they siad that her Name was Kikyo.

Woman: Kikyo? ... Who reported this?

Dojima: Uhh..(Looks though The papers) Miss Kagura.

Woman: Kagura? Hum?

Dojima: Karasuma?

Karasuma: Uh Nothing. Keep a good watch on her. I have to contact someone.


	2. Gathering

At OMNIcorp. Karasuma had called Kagura about Kikyo. After all OMNICorp did design Kikyo's Prison. Kagura was at her Desk On Her phone. Then Viluy came in with Tin Nyanko. They sat down. Viluy had on a all white sutie with a Blue tie.

Kagura: Yes Karasuma... You have her..good make sure she doesn't ease he way out. She's very dangerous..alright bye...(hungs up)

Tin Nyanko: Who was that?

Kagura: The other Karasuma. (Turns to Viluy) Ah, Dr. Viluy. Nice to meet you face to face.

Viluy: It's A plessure.

Kagura: I see that HALO GEAR is up and running.

Viluy: Well, thanks to you and The Black Organization. I was able to make The finnal touches on HALO GEAR. Oh Kagura I understand that my coleage Emma Emerich had went to Big Shell in Manhattan.

Kagura: Yeah She had received a letter from a Known Organzation.

Viluy: What about Sherry?

Kagura: Dr. Sherry will meet us at the Location.

Viluy: Good. What about my Mini Universe

Kagura: Right Now Mistress Nine and Jubei are at the South Pole to retreive your Mini Universe along with the CHAIR.

Tin Nyanko: Mini Universe..(looks at Viluy) CHAIR?

Viluy: Yes, the CHAIR is what we need to control HALO GEAR.

Tin Nyanko: It's a chair, right?

Viluy: No, CHAIR is the sister GEAR to HALO. It a ground unit. All we need someone to sit in it. Someone with the power to fuel HALO...Hence Metal GearCHAIR.

Kagura: I know the person.

Viluy: But you need something to transport it to the Location...

Kagura: It's Already been done.

Viluy: What?

Tin Nyanko:...

Kagura: My personel are already there...

Then At The Southpole. In The Black Organization research facility BOG K18. Then several helicopters was airlifting the CHAIR. CHAIR looks like a giant spider with one cockpit in the front and eigth legs. In the helicopter, we see Mistress Nine, Jubei, and Lovejoy.Nine opens the two cases to reveal a Silence Gaive rail gun.

Nine: Excellent. A great success. We have both Dr. Viluy and The Metal Gears.

Jubei stands up and suspiciously eyes Lovejoy

Jubei: What are we going to with the girl?

Nine: LoveJoy

Jubei: Apparently she's one of the employees of OMNIcrop.

Nine approaches and looks into her face and smiles

Nine: She's a nice catch.

The woman beings to reach for something in her pocket. Nine snatches away what she was trying to get; a tube of lipstick

Nine: Not so fast, my dear. (she inspects the tube) A Kiss of Death?

Jubei: Black Organization

Nine: We might be able to use her. She has spunk. (she gives the lipstick back to her)

Jubei: Shall we take her back to Tokyo?

Nine: Perhaps we should... Kagura and Naraku have no further use for The Black Organization's research facility.

Nine picks up the Silence Gaive

Nine: I think it's time I gave this marvelous new toy a try. (she aims the Silence Gaive)

Jubei: Colonel! Even if they are our enemies and we broken off from them, they're still our Camrades!

Nine: But it won't be me that pulled the trigger. It will be our friend, the Black Organization defector.

Jubei: You're going to nuke your fellow Members?

Nine: Remember the Alamo.

Jubei: Colonel!

Nine fires the Silence Gavie and the Shock streaks towards the facility.A blinding white light ensues. On the Land about thirty miles from the facility, Shiori in her black themal suit, watches the choppers fly away, closely followed by a brilliant light and the familiar mushroom cloud of a nuclear explosion.

Shiori: Damnit...(calls the SEVEN) Patch me though.

Back At Tokyo in Beika City. It was almost twilight. Then a rock had it Rachel's window. Conan Had woke up. Then He went to the window but nobogy was there. He looked up and sees a shadow figure on the roof. Then Conan had sneakly went up to the Roof and sees Kohaku looking at the stars.

Kohaku: Sorry to wake you.

Conan: Kohaku...What are you doing here?

Kohaku: It's about Naraku.

Conan: What about him?

Kohaku: Well, when we fought at OMNICorp. They was scaning your friend Serena's mind.

Conan: For what?

Kohaku: Where to control HALO Gear. Tou see they need a place to both controll it and to don their Location.

Conan: How are they going to do that?

Kohaku: I don't know...I think Naraku has something up his sleeve...

Conan: She is worried about you...

Kohaku:...

Conan: She Thinks about you everyday...

Kohaku: Jimmy, why don't you tell Rachel about youself...

Conan:...

Kohaku: We both have our reasons...

Then In The mouring..Conan wakes up andget dressed but at the same time Serena had came back home. The first thing on her list was to visit Rachel. Conan bumps in to her.

Serena: Hey watch it.

Conan: Then stop being in the way>

Rachel: Hey woelcome back Serena. How's Hinata.

Serena: It was good. Mitsune asked about you.

Rachel: Oh Really.

Conan had left the two to goto Hikawa shirne. Then Serena had looked at him leaving.

Serena: Where is he going?

Rachel: Oh He's going to see Miss Hino.

Serena: I'd bet not ask,> I think he's two timing you.

Rachel: What?

Serena:He has been spending alot of time with thoses five women and Kagome.

Rachel: Who?

Serena: Both Conan And Jimmy.

Rachel: Oh Serena Conan is just a kid. But Jimmy...

Serena: Yeah. Maybe Conan knows where exactly where Jimmy is..

Rachel: I guess...

Serena: Well Then Let's go..(grabs Rachel's hand)

Rachel: Serena..

Serena: And don't worry. I have some people to follow Kagome.

Rachel and Serena walked out of the door. They went to follow Conan. What's he's hiding? Is He...?

Meanwhile At Eva Kaden Apartment. She was getting ready for the meeting at Shomaru Corp. She had taken Her shower. Then She dried herself off. Then she went to her office got of of her papres together.. Then she had dressed herslf in her best suit. A typical blue suit. Then She went down to the lobby. A limo was taken her since Shingo had to get his arm repared. He Went to Elric and Rockwell Fullmetal and Automail Research in Juuban. Then she went inside the all black limo. Then She remeberder what she siad to Shingo:

_Eva: You're like a son to me_

Then The Lino drove off to Shomaru Corp.


	3. Odd times

At Juuban, There was a facility. Just shy of three stories. At the sign It reads: "Elric and Rockwell Fullmetal and AutoMail Research". They specialized in robotics, any metalic alloy and the invention of a special Alloy called automail. So Inside on the second floor. Three scientist was putting a new arm for Shingo. All Of The scientist was named Edward Elric. Him and his brother Al had revolutionized robotic limbs. They were fist introduced in the War in Terror in Iraq. The Limbs use a special alloy called automail developed by a scientist and Chemist Winry Rockwell.

So They were replacing Shingo's arm. Shingo was laying down in the bed. They had made a new arm. So They attached it to Shingos Shoulders. Then Shingo had yelped in pain. Edward Came to him with his cane. Edward had lost both his leg and arm due to a plane accident. His brother Al was plaralized from the waist down so he had to be in a wheelchair.

Ed: Don't be such cry baby, Shingo.

Shingo: I wans't Crying.

Al: Yeah Sure.

Shingo: Thanks. (feeling his new arm)

Ed: It's Made from a new Bio alloy.

Shingo: Bio Alloy?

Al: Well it's Titanium Alloy, Artificial Muscle Tissue Regenerative Abilty To Form A Paste Around Battle Damage,which Appears to be a form of Blood.

Ed: Almost life like.

Shingo had gotten up and put on his fresh clean suit that Ami Had Picked out. It was Navy Blue. The Tie was thin as usual and a yellow botton shirt. Also a fresh pair of Shoes. Just how he likes it. Ed had walked up.

Ed: So Shingo, tell me how did you lose your arm.

Al: Brother.

Shingo: It's Ok Dr. Elric. I lost it during the War in Afgahstan in 2003. But If it wasn't for two men I whouldn't be here.

Ed: What do you Mean?

Shingo: Well...In the Middle east. From the Brittish Platton. There was a buddy of Mine. He never told me his real name but he always drink Gin. So we called him Gin. So When I was in a town runned by Talban. I was protecting a convoy. But The Talban had ambushed us. So i was stuck with convoy until He came in with His squad and saved us. Then Later at our camp, Someone had put a bomb in the fuel tanks and blew the camp to hell. So When I came to I was in a base. I blindfolded. Until some ninja came and saved me, but I was still Blindfolded. After that I Never saw Gin again. It wasn't until later that I found out that The Brittish never heard of a guy named Gin.

Ed:...

Al: Damn.

Ed: So where are you going now?

Shingo: Ami is at Speakeasy Shop in the Jewely District. She is visting someone by the name of... Beruche Ayakashi. I'am going suprise her.

Ed: Uhm..this should be intresting.

At The Speakeasy Shop own by the four Ayakashi sister formerly the Senshi's enemies but now friends. Inside Ami who was wearing Her blue blouse while her friend Beruche was wearing a blak and white bussness suit. They was playing chess in the back as usual for the past ten years (97).

Beruche: Ami you've made front page on the newspaper (Holding the newspaper). And I thought that that was the end of your monster fighting days.

Ami: Well, old habits die hard.

Beruche: So what's up this time?

Ami: Well it's kinda hard to explain.

Beruche: Test me.

Ami: Have you heard of the Shikon jewel?

Beruche: It's sound familiar.

Ami: Well remember in all of our fights. Our enemies always trying to find something.

Beruche: Sounds familiar, what about it?

Ami: Ok Long ago in the Sengoku Era,There was Miko and half human man. To make a long Story short. It's a jewel that can give some absolute power.

Beruche: Absolute Power. In fact at Neo Tokyo (the future) I've heard of such a jewel. By any chance wasn't from a miko who was good with an arrow.

Ami: Yeah.

Beruche: I though so.

Ami: Why?

Beruche: Well yesterday...There was a woman by the name of Suzu Nyanko came by yesterday. She was looking for the Shikon Jewel. She was weired though. I can't put my finger on it.

Ami:...  
'  
Beruche: Oh, didn't you tell me that one of you students was Jimmy Kudo. I've been following his cases since his first started. Now Detective Moore has taken over his spot.

Ami: Well from his friend Rachel Moore, he has been on a big case.

Beruche: He doesn't happend to be involved in what's going on has he.

Ami: No nothing of the sort. But the senshi's did ran into him at one time. He had helped us out one time. Rei has taken a shine to him.

Beruche: Don't you think He's alittle too young...

Ami: No No...She just love him like a brother. She hasn't have anybody since her grandfather died and Her boyfriend had left her for that Band. Besides us she's been kinda lonely. So Jimmy has been filling in the spot.

Beruche: That's sweet. hope she will be a good sister.

Ami: Me too.

At Hikawa shirne. Rei is dressed in her miko uniform she was sweeping the steps. Then afterwards she sat at the stepps of the shrine waiting for her newly brother Jimmy Kudo also known as Conan Edogawa. at the steps Conan was going up the stairs. Then Conan had looked up to her.

Rei: Hey Jimmy.

Conan: Hi Rei.

Rei: Let's go inside and get some tea. Ok?

Conan: Ok.

They went inside of the temple to the living room. Conan was right behind her. Meanwhile Serena and Rachel was evesdropping behind gate.

Serena: Come on Rachel.

Rachel: I don't think it's a good idea to spy on Conan.

Serena: Oh Rachel. If Conan always sees Jimmy, then he must know where he is.

Rachel: What about Kagome?

Serena: Don't worry I've allready have three people from her school spying on her.

Rachel: Three people?

Serena: Yep, My friends: Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. There from Kagome's school.


	4. A Good Sister

At Hikawa shrine, Conan anad Rei were drinking tea in the living room on the table. Rei was sitting across from Conan. In the living room there was a couch and a table. The T.V. was mostly used for the guest. Rei even though in her mid late twenties, for the past ten years she still hates television. on The walls there was pictures of the senshi's when they were about Jimmy's age dated back in 1997. Then there was a picture of Her and Usagi in thier school uniforms and in kanji it said "Best friends forever". So Conan was telling her about his dream.

Conan: I've been having these dreams. And last night I was frighten, it's knida the first time that I've been afraid of my dreams.

Rei: Jimmy, Have you heard of the concept of Precognition?

Conan: Precognition?

Rei: Precognition Precognition is a form of extra-sensory perception which allows a "percipient" to perceive information about future places or events before they happen. As to merely predicting them based on deductive reasoning and current knowledge. Maybe since you have been doing detective work it became nature to somehow Remember the future..

Conan: You think that it's a scene from the future?

Rei: I've seen it before. Been ten years since I've last seen it. (sips tea)

Conan: What do you mean?

Rei moves next to Conan. Conan Blushed alittle. She put her arms around Conan. Then she pulls him close to her. Somehow he felt safe around here. Not like when he's around Rachel but somehow with her. It's similar to His mother Vivian Kudo, but in a sisterly way.

Rei: Jimmy...we're the same, me and you...

Conan: What do you mean?

Rei: We both have someone that we care about. But we can't get to them, because of our responsibility.

Conan: Rei...Iknow the feeling. I always think about Rachel..That's why I must fight to live for her...I know some people who caught in that struggle...a brother and sister.

Rei lays backwards on the floor. She pulls Conan down with her. There were both looking upward to the ceiling.

Rei: Usagi whould of liked you.

Conan:...

Rei: She maybe an idiot, clutz, and a chatter bug. But she was a good friend. She'll help in the time of need. Ten years ago, We was fighting a senshi from another galaxy called Sailor Galaxia. Well long ago, there was a fight between a enty called Chaos. Galaxia had infused herself with Chaos but like a viris Chaos had took over her body. Then at the finnal Battle, Usagi had destoryed chaos without killing Galaxia..It was her Ideal that save the world.

Conan: I didn't know..

Conan had turned around to face Rei, but Rei was facing him. They was face to face. Her eyes was like nothing that Conan or Jimmy had seen before not even in Rachel. In her eyes was like looking in to an actual sister. In His Familiy all he had was his parents and Rachel. but never a Sister. If they whould have meet during the early years. Maybe shereally can be his sister.

Rei: You like a baby brother to me.

Conan; Rei...

Rei: You have clear eyes.

Conan:...Rei..I..I

Rei: I've seen them on Usagi once...

Then Outside Rachel and Serena was nearing to the living Room in the garden area. They was behind the bush.

Rachel: Ok We're here.

Serena: Now all we have to do is wait for Jimmy or Conan lead us to him.

Rachel: I don't feel right about this.

Serena: Relax, with me by your side. Nothing can go worng.

Woman: Oh Really?

The two girls turn around in shock and see Minako right behind them. She was wearing orange shorts and a white Tank top.

Serena: Oh shit...

Meanwhile at Higurashi household. Inuyasha and Kagome's family was eating thier lunch. Strangley everyone was silent and looking at Sango who was just looking at her food. nuyasha was getting annoyed. Thinking about Kohaku her brother... Souta had turned to Kagome.

Souta: (wispers) Sis, how long do you think Sango's is going to be like that?

Kagome: I don't know. I've never seen her like this..

Miroku: Don't worry Souta. She'll come right out of it.

Souta: You're sure, Miroku.

Kagome: I hope you're right Miroku.

Then Inuyasha was getting more annoyed. Then He jumped up...

Inuyasha: Damn it, Sango..I'am sick and tired of you moping about you're brother...Be glad He's not dead!

Sango: (a shocked expression on her face) Excuse me.

Sango leaves the kitchen to outside. Eveyone looked outside as Sango Sit on a bench and cries. Then they looked at Inuyasha very pissed off.

Inuyasha: What did I do?

Shippo: Inuyasha you idiot.

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: What?

Kagome: Sit Boy..

Inuyasha Falls to the ground. Then Miroku goes outside to Sango.

Miroku: Sango..Inunyasha didn't mean it...

Sango: He's kinda Right I should be happy that Kohaku is alive...At lease I know that he's is safe...

Then Miroku felt her up. Sango slaped him and walked of. Then at the trees Kohaku was watching he whole thing. Then He Receive the Call from Shomaru Tec...

**Codec Mode**

Rin: Kohaku, We're about to Start the Meeting .

Kohaku: Good. What about Shiori?

Rin: About that Something odd had happend...

Kohaku: What do you mean?

Rin: Well Shiori had reported that Nine had destroyed the South Pole Base.

Kohaku: Odd...why whould Naraku want to Destroy a Black Organzation's base?

Rin: Beats me. I'll call you if anything happends.

Kohaku: Thanks.

Chibi Usa: Kohaku...

Kohaku: Chibi Usa or should I say Usako.

Chibi Usa: Could of thanked me for saving you're friend Jimmy Kudo.

Kohaku: What do you want?

Chibi Usa: I want to tell you that I'am at the place where they are controling Halo Gear.

Kohaku: Where?

Chibi Usa: I don't know, because it's jamming my signal. I do know that it's near Japan.

Kohaku: Why do I get the felling that you're not telling me the truth.

Chibi Usa: Old Habit.

**codec ends**

At Shomaru Tec. At The 99th floor, every CEOs from Osaka to Taiwan were at the Meeting. Eva Kaden who was representing Sebastion Corp. was there. She was looking at two swords hanged up. One was a triditional samurai sword with a red guard on it. The other was a sraight sword with a red handle. Then Rn cameup to Eva.

Rin: Those are called Tenseiga and Tokijn. There's a legend behind The Tenseiga. During the Sengoku era. The Tenseiga has a special property in that it cannot harm any living beings, which is ironic for a sword. However its power lies in the fact that it can bring the recently dead back to life as well as healing the wounded. Like the saying..."It can bring back a thousand lives"

Eva: Peace to the forever unrest.

Rin: Humanoids can't change the world, because we'er are imperfect. We can even guide our own steps.There will always be wars and battles.

Eva: Better said.

Rin: Shall we Ms. Kaden..

The two had walked into the meeting room along with the other excutives.


	5. Allies

In England in 1994. On a buliding a 13 year old girl in a red, white and blue senshi outfit with red and white mask. Then from below a family was walking out of the house. The Mother was holding a sleeping four year old girl with brown short hair.

Mother: Honey, why didn't we sent Her to Japan like Akemi?

Father: Dear let's not talk about it.

Mother: Have you heard about Her son, Samanosake he can Walk and he's only a year old. (turns to the four year old) You have a little nephew...

Then Four thugs came armed with desert eagles. They was all dressed in black.

Father: What do you want?

Thug: Vermouth, wants that Pill asap...

Father: On more day...

Thug: She want's it now

At The Building The Senshi at the time known as Sailor V swooped down to the recuse...

Thirteen years later in the year 2007. At Shomaru Buliding in the meeting Room. There was twenty board members as well as other C.E.O.s from Osaka. Rin was sitting at the far end near the window. Eva was seated near her.

Rin: Ladies and gentleman, thank you for coming. I call this meeting for a change in this city..Tokyo the new Edo. For centuries we have been fighting each other for dominace of the land...Now as a country we are fighting against others like us...

In the Room there was two way mirror. On the other side there was a security crew as well as the Seven agents. Then Shiori came in she was dressed in her sneaking suit as well as a leather Jacket. As She came in the agents was well as the gaurds had stood up in attention.

Shiori: At ease.

The men had sat down then Shiori had came to the computer screen.

Shiori: So what's the stats?

Agent: So far so good.

Shiori: Good let's keep that way.

Back at the Room.

Rin: Ladies and gentleman...Wth the help of Sebastion Enterprise..Shomaru brings a group called The Sebastion Group. We'll combine the companies of both in Osaka, The newly bulit Niihama-shi (New Port City) and in Tokyo.

Then a man in a blue suit with a pony tail had raised his hand.

Computer Voice: Quetin Mifune of Mifune Electronics.

Mifune: Miss Sears, There are some Companies like Hallorin Studios, Gilmore Enterprises, and Mcmullin Inc. that are siding with OmniCorp.

Rin: They don't have to join if they don't want to.. We'll just have to move on. IF we can work together we can help the citizens of Japan...

Eva: Is it like a corperate civil war?..>

Then at Higurashi Shirne. Souta was playing with his soccer ball trying to beat Conan's record (2019). Miroku was helping Grandpa Higurashi clean up the Temple. Sango was helping Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi hang up the clothes.

Sango: Kagome, I didn't know that in your time that you still hung clothes like this.

Kagome: Well my mom is always old fashioned.

Mrs. Higurashi: Oh Kagome.

Sango: Kagome, I've haven't heared from Jimmy. How is he?

Kagome: Well He's at Hikawa Shrine.

Sango: A dream?

Kagome: He's been having weird dreams lately.

Mrs. Higurashi: Maybe it's stress. It's not good for young men to go though all these adventures

Kagome: Mom.

Then at Nich Urih Television Studio. The office was cluttered with wokers and reporters. Then a woman with short shoulder length hair came in. The Reporter's name was Naru Osaka. She is Tokyo's best Reporter. Some say that she get her stories though the Tokyo underworld connections. The Return of Witches Five and The Death Busters is the biggest story in Tokyo since U.S.S Discovery sinkage and Lil' Slugger. As She was walking to her office she stopped by Her secretary.

Secretary: Miss Osaka you have one call. One is from Dr. Ritsuko Akagi she is awaitng her interveiw, and

Naru: What?...Tell Dr. Akagi to wait for another time.

Secretary: Yes ma'am. Oh yeah you have a visiter from OMNICorp.

Naru: Omnicorp?

Naru had went inside her office. Then she finds Tin Nyanko at her desk playing with one of her pictures. Some of which was ten years old. Naru looked at her.

Naru: May I help you?

Tin Nyanko: I didn't know that you knew Usagi Tsukino...(turns around) Or Sailor Moon.

Naru: You have Ten seconds to tel me what the hell you want, before I call the cops.

Tin Nyanko: Miss Osaka, I asume you know about a teenager Named Jimmy Kudo?

Naru: That bastard child, It was his fault that my husban went crazy. What about him?

Tin Nyanko:..Well him and his friends are a thorn at my boss's side.

Naru: May I ask who is you boss?

Tin Nyanko: He's the one Called Naraku...

Naru: Naraku?

Tin Nyanko: He want's a favor...

Naru: Sorry I only answer to...

Tin Nyanko: Vermouth...of the Black Organzation.

Naru:...

Tin Nyanko: Well lets say he's willing to offer more. Let's say the biggest story of the year.

At Hikawa Shrine. Serena and Rachel was at the steps. Rei and Minako looking them. Conan was still at the Living peering to see what going. He knew it wasn't Rachel's Fault. Serena despite of being a hostage and seeing some abnormal things is still the same as she was before...annoying.

Minako: Yeah Rei, I caught these two spying around here.

Serena: Well we were...

Rachel:...

Rei: I see. (Looks at Minako) Hey Minako remember when we was young that we use to spy on each other when ever we get a Date.

Minako: Oh Yeah,

Rei: Hey Minako. Why don't you and Serena go and talk about the new dress that they have in Hong Kong.

Minako: Oh Yeah (Grabs Serena's Shoulders) Come on Serena.

Serena: Hey wait.

Minako was dragging Serena off. Then Rei turned to Rachel. Rachel thinking that she was going to get yelled at. Then Rei came to and put her hand on her shoulders.

Rei: Come on Rachel let's talk..

Rachel: Ms. Hino.

Re: I thought I told you not to call me that. Just call me Rei.

Rachel:..


	6. Aferwards

A/n Sorry, I was donig a separate story-line of Detective Conan Fanfic

The APTX is a killer drug that"suppose" to killthe target without any Traces. OneJimmy Kudo was the victim of the drug, but the side effect had made Jimmy shrink into akid named Conan Edogawa.So young people become kids, and older people just get younger. A scientist Named Dr. Sherry was the creator of the drug. Her parents had worked on it before she was bornafter the Tselinoyask incident, but after they died, the Organization forced Sherry to go on with it. While her sister was else where. An agent named Vermouth is watching Sherry as of today. To date Neither the Black Org Opartives knows about this.

Adrug similar to APTX. It was created by a Foxhound Scientist Dr. Naomi Hunter during The Shadow Moses Incident. The Drug was made to kill the Terrorist and The The soldier that was involved. The Soldier was being used to spread FOXDIE among the Genome Soldiers, FOXHOUND and Kenneth Baker, the president of Arms-Tech so that the Pentagon could recover Metal Gear REX unharmed along with the bodies of the rogue FOXHOUND members. No Connection with The APTX and FOXDIE was made as of today.

* * *

At Hikawa Jina, Rachel was siting at the table with Rei. Conan was still outside. Rachel was thinking that she had endangered her trust with both Conan and Rei.

Rachel: Rei...I..

Rei: Like I said before, it's ok.

Rachel:...

Rei: Well If I was ten years younger I whould of blown a stack.

Rachel: Rei, do you know Jimmy Personally.

Rei; Yeah we talk now and then. You know he's like a brother to me.

Rachel:..Has he ever talk about me?

Rei: Yeah All the time. He realy cares about you.

Rachel: He Does.

* * *

From this poin on I'am going to write in regular format...So enjoy

* * *

Then at The Kudo resisdence.Nyanko was sneaking around the around the house trying to look for a way in. Then she saw the window that lead to living-room was open. Then She jumped up and crept inside. Then She went to his room and saw a library of books. 

"Damn, Kudo is mystery freak" Snorted Nyanko. Then she went to his drawer and see a notebook. _Humm what do we have here._ she thought. The she was flipping though the pages. The she found what she was looking for. Then she saw a picture of him and Rachel.

"Well, well...his love..Rachel Moore..." She snorted. _She's a captian of the Karate team..kicking her ass should be interesting. _Then she heard the door opened. Then She jumped to the ceiling with the notebook and the picture her mouth..Then Dr. Agasa had came in to see what's going on.

"humm I though I've heard something..." Agasa said to himself. Then he saw the window opened. _Maybe it wasa cat_. Then he closed it. Then at the ceilingNyanko was sweating. Then a drop of sweat went down and hit the floor. Then Agasa turned around and looked up and she was gone. _That's it no more late night inventions_...

Then Nyanko was outside with her hat off fanning herself with it. Then She walked up to a red car and she open the door and found Naru inside...

"Thanks Osaka...and no one will never know that you helped me." Nyanko Thanked Naru.

The the car droved off.

Meanwhile at the way home Rachel and Conan was walking alone together. Then Rachel hadturned to Conan.

"I'am sorry, Conan" She said.

"For what?" Conan looked at her trying to stay innocent.

"I'am sorry for spying on you. I though that you were hinding Jimmy form me..I miss him so much..." Rachel said.

"Don't worry about it Rachel." Conan said ressuring her. _I'll do the same myself._

"How about we stop by Higurashi house and see how's you cousin Sango is doing." Rachel sugested.

"Sure" Conan said. _Maybe we can find out what Naraku is doing next._


	7. Escape

At Higurashi Shirne. Souta was playing soccer with Shippo. Miroku was playing shogi with Grandpa. Then As Souta was playing ball, Shippo kicked it andit rolled over to the steps. Conan caught it and kicked it back.

"Like I said you're to powerful, you lack control of theball." Conan said as he was going up the stairs with Rachel. Shippo saw Rachel and hid. Then they reached the Shrine. Miroku approched Conan and Rachel.

" So Conan you're back."Miroku looked up and saw Rachel. "Oh Ms. Moore you again"

" Well you know..Me and Conan." Rachel laughed nervously.."Where's Sango?"

"Oh..Sango..She's with Kagome inside the house" Granpa replyed..."She's been moping around lately"

Souta came to Conan. "Hey Conan. wanna play" Souta offered

"Yeah sure" Conan said as he went with Souta..Then Rachel had went inside a saw Mrs. Higurashi washing the dishes. Then She saw Kagome going down stairs from her room. "Oh hey Rachel.. What's up" Kaogme greeted..

"Oh Hi Kagome...Where's Sango.?" Rachel asked.

"Oh She isn't in a good mood..Come on let's get something to drink." Kaogme said as she took Rachel's hand.

"Well Ok..." Rachel said as she was being dragged By Kagome to the kitchen

Meanwhile at ShomaruTec. Eva was going to the elevator. Then Rin stopped her. Then they was in the elevator together..

"So..The public is aware of the misforturnes of OMNIcorp?" Eva Asked

"In a way..no.You see OMNICorp controlls half of the media in Tokyo and Osaka alone..So it's hard for anybody to notice.. It's driving Public Security crazy..Well..we can't let politics bother us..." Rin Wiped her glasses. then she put them back on. "Well Let's change the subject...I've known that you're a lawyer"

"Yeah, in criminal defence. My former husbain Richard Moorewas a cop ten years ago..But we had a divorce later on and shortly afterwards He lost his job and became a Private detective ." Eva Said.

"Did you have a any children?" Rin asked..

"Yeah one daughter..her name is Rachel Moore..right now she's about seventeen years old. She's currently lives with him right now"

"How is you're daughter?"

"She's fine. She is captian of the Karate team in he school. Now after her friend Jimmy Kudo left her on some big case..But at the sametime she met a little kid named Conan Edogawa..She loves that kid to death, almost as she love Jimmy..You know what they oddest thing?

"What is it" Rin asked.

"Well ever sinceConan came...Richard all of the suddend had becamefamous andsolving cases..Like as if Jimmy was helping him though Conan. Conan issmarter than an average second grader.. It makesRachel proudto see himdo well in school."

Then The Elevator stopped at the lobby..Eva and Rin exchanged their Farewells..Then Eva walked outside to find the limosine. The She heard a honk of the horn from a car. She turns around a sees Singo Leaning at the driver's side of the car.

"Yo" Shingo greeted Eva.

"Oh Come on Detective Tsukino, Is that any way to greet your boss?" Eva asked with a smile.

"Eh, I in a good mood today. Ms. Kaden..." Shingo said as he went inside the car. Then Evawent inside. Then he drove off...

Meanwhile at OMNICorp, Kagura is at Kagewaki's office. The office was white but it was dimly lit. The windows was tented. Naraku was sitting at his desk. The office had an erie feeling..Like his caslte from before.

"So..how is Tin Nyanko and her getting Kagome?" Naraku asked.

"It's Not as easy as it seems. She has to it very sneaky...These humans have their laws..And if we don't stay in the shadows, it will ruin everything..."

"It nothing like being cautous...So how is Kikyo doing?' Naraku asked

"I haven't heard from Chief Karasuma in a while...I should call her" Kagura suggested..

"No need..she's already escaped..." Naraku said...

"What?" Kagura Looked shocked.

Then at the holding cells in the outskirts of Tokyo... Eudial is walking to Kikyo's cell. She was wearing a read jacked dress. Then She sees Haruto Sakaki wlking out of the cell.

"Hey I going back to HQ. I'll be back." Sakaki said as he left. The Eudial went inside the cell. Then the gaurd had stopped her.She had taken ashotgun and shot the guard. Then She took his keys and open the cell..Then She saw Kikyo..now aged fifty years old...Then She went to her..

"I'am here to get you out of here.." Eudialsaid as she picked up Kikyo...Then the alarm went off. "Oh crap.."


	8. Meeting again

At Higurashi Shrine..Conan is playing soccer with Souta..Then Conan notice that Inuyasha wasn't here.

"Hey Souta where's Inuyasha?" Conan asked

"Oh for some reason..He left.." Souta Replyed'

"He..Left?" Conan said as he kicked the ball to Souta

"Yeah he said that he wanted clear his head..." said Souta as he kicked back

_I wonder why?_ Conan asked himself as he banlanced the ball on his head and kicked it back to Souta.

Then in the forest out side of Tokyo...Inuyasha is walking. Then a blade came at him, he dodged it. Then Kohaku decloaked himself..He was standing

"Why are you following me..Inuyasha?" Kohaku asked as he leaped down to confront Inuyasha.

"Kohaku..you're breaking your sister's heart..You need to talk to her, Sango misses you. Inuyasha Demanded...

"Inuyasha..If I see her what now? Huh?..What happend if she has to go back..It will only break her more..DO you want that?" Kohaku said in a higher tone.

"Fine do what you want...Why bother to try..." Inuyasha said as he went back...

"Because you thinking about Kikyo..Right?" Kohaku said as he vanished..

Inuyasha scoft as he walked back to the Shrine..Then the forest was silent...Then a bleach blonde woman was watching the whole thing. She was in a trench coat, she also had long blonde hair...She doesn't appear to be Japanese..But American. Who was she? The She had taken out the cell phone and dialed some numbers and Vodka answered.

"Vodka it's me" She said as she went to her sedan. Then She looked up in shock..."They're both here in Japan...I want to see how this turns out" Then She drove off..Who was she and why was she spying on Kohaku

Then at Higurashi Shrine Inuyasha had came back..

"Hey Inuyasha...welcome back.." Souta said. "Oh here" Souta puts the hat on him.

"What Jimmy'shere?" Inuyasha said..."Let me guess Rachel's here"

Souta nodded as they went ot the Kitchen. Inuyasha quickly put on his hat on his head as he apporched the kitchen. There he found Mrs. Higurashi at the stove cooking. The others was at the table eating some rice. Then Kagome looked up and sees Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! you're back" Kagome said as she jumped up to greet Inuyasha...Then Rachel and Conan looked up and saw Inuyasha...

"Hey Conan..Hiya doing.." Inuyasha said. "Hey what's for dinner I'am starving"

"Inuyasha.." Kagome scolded..

Then Rachel was helping Mrs. Higurashi with the dishes...While the others was in the living room with the door closed.

"So how do we get close to Naraku?" Inuyasha said as he was playing with the cat.

"Well we can just bust in and fight Naraku on the spot..Most likely he has Tokyo inhis pocket." Conan said.

'What!" Inuyasha burst out.

"Claim down..Inuyasha. We live in different times than the feudal era. We have to think this though" Miroku said.

"He's Right." Sango chipped in. Then She turned to Conan. "Conan what about your friends the Senshis, are they going to help?'

_YeahI almost forgot about them...Minako, Makoto, Ms. Mizuno and Rei would help..But the others I'am not to sure. Michiru an Haruka have different objectives...Setsuna and Dr. Tomoe are stand alones...Also Usako the Ninja Senshi, I haven't heard from her for a while... _Conan thought to himself..._ We're stuck...How can fight Naraku?_

Then Rachel came in.

"Conan it's time to Go home" Rachel said

"Ok Rachel" Conan said as left..Then he waved bye to the others He looked at kagome and tapped his ear..Kagome Nodded..Then They Left.


	9. Remebering

At the street, Rachel and Conan are walking hand in hand. The streetlights guided thier path home..Rachel looked at Conan. _He was very smart for a seven year old. Even smart as Jimmy. _She thought..Then Conan looked at her. _Soon Rachel..I'll get my body back_. He though. The was caught looking ateach other. Then they blushed..Rachel turned to Conan...

"Conan, I never did asked you about our night out." Rachel said to him as they was walking. "So did you like it...Being out with me?"

"Yeah, Rachel I enjoyed it..Thanks..." Conan said.

"Well if only...you if he was here..." Rachel said as she was looking down. Then Conan looked at her and notice that she was crying. Tears had track them since the conversation began..

"Rachel...Jimmy will back You'll see, Rachel" Conan Said..

"You know Conan...you know how to make a woman smile.."Rachel said smiling..."Thanks, Conan you know how to make a girl happy"

"Oh..Rachel" Conan said blushing_. Rache I will get my body back._

Then They arrived at the angency. Richard was drunk, he was sleeping on his desk. Then Rachel and Conan in her armshad went to her room. Then She lad him down and put on her pajamas and she went to sleep with him...

_Conan..Ever since you came..you've taken Jimmy's place and helped me though the worst...I love you sweetie. I_Rachel thought when she went to sleep. She love Conan very dearly...almost as she loves Jimmy.

At Nich Uri studios. In Naru's office..Nyanko was reading Jimmy's notebook and playing a ball. she was sitting on Naru's sofa. Her jacked and hat was hanged up. Then Naru came in and sat down at her desk.

"So did you find anything on Jimmy Kudo?" Naru asked smuged.

"Well...no..in his notebook he just talk about his cases..I've read about ten times.." Nyanko said then she laid back. " So why do you hateJimmy Kudo..?"

Naru looked up at Nyanko and stood up and looked out the window. "It began a long time ago when I first began in jounalism. My husbain was named Gurio Umino. On April two years ago. He was inSebastian Corp Cyber-tecnology as the lead programer..But the vice president at the time was killed. He fell out the vindow..So at the same time Kudo was there."Shesat down and pouredherself some Vermouth and she continued."He happend to be friends with Mr. Sebastian's daughter Serena Sebastian. So by so-called investagation he said that Gurio had killed him and made it look suicide. So my husbain was sent to prison..There he was killed by the brother of the Vice President... So thanks to Him I lost my husbain...

"Damn" Nyanko said "well more the reasons to kill him"

" I though you supiors had told you not to kill him?" Naru asked..

"Well I enjoy killing people." Nyanko Replyed.

Then In a dark room Gin is on the phone with someome from America. He's at a desk smoking.

"Yes...I know they destroyed the base in the south pole...That's why we have supprise for them...They will pay for this...Kagura...she'll be sorry..I know someone in the government who had their eye on the case since the Suzuki Isle incident...Yes..one phone call...So how E.E. doing..Good...I know she's friends with one of our scientistmade the drug thatkilled the Detective last year...Yeah we never heard from him.. So what's this about Solid Snake and the sinkage of the U.S.S Dicovery..I know nice handy work..Well that's why the actress is in New York. Yeah..We're expecting her back in Japan, she a woman with many secrets...Oh Yeah thank fo the discount of Metal Gear Ray..I'll be expecting it...Oh, becareful of that arm of yours. Sherry didn't patch it up for no reason...I have to go..I have some people to call and some intell to leak." Gin had hanged up the phone. Then Vodka came.. Gin turned to to him. "Vodka we some errends to run."

Then he left the room


	10. Peace of mind

At The Island base. In the lab section..Viluy is inside a big structure. She was on a platform, she typing in codes. The place went dark...and sparkle of lights appeared..Then a swirl appeared andthe universe appeared. Then Viluy leaned on the handrails..

"Beautiful isn't it" Mistress 9 walked in with Patrica Lovejoy.." The Universe I mean"

"Oh...Sir...I just made this..it's a Mini-Universe..I made it myself..." Viluy said as she was straighting herself up.

"So how does it work." Nine said as she looking up..

"Well it was use to bring back Pharaoh 90, but since The Black Organazation recruited us, I've been sidetracked...But..someone saw my work and asked me to finnished it..." Viluy said

"Who asked you to do this?" asked Nine.

"Well it was Naraku himself told me to finnish this..." Viluy said..

"Well continue..Doctor," Mine walked off with Lovejoy following her..

_Well there's more to this mechine..Nine.._Viluy smiled to herself. _With enough power one can break though time... _

Then at Setsuna's apartment. Hotaru was on the computer...Then a message appeared, it was from Chibi Usa (Usako).

_What another massage form Chibi-Usa...? _Thought Hotaru as she opened the message.

The Message:_ Hotaru..sorry we haven't had a chance to talk, but I'am at some place where they are controling HALO GEAR. I'am trying to see what thier plains are...I don't know what Naraku needs HALO for. I don't know where I am...But I do know that Mistress Nine is here...She seems to be in control until Naraku comes... I don't have much time. I have to go..please be careful..._

"So Nine is still alive...But where is the place..." Hotaru was talking to herself as she leaned back in her chair..."Damnit..What are doing on the Island? and Why is Usa is after Naraku?'

Then Next day, at the angency. Rachel was cooking breakfast. She was wearing her summer outfit. The usual tank top and shorts..At Her room Conan had woke up. He washed up, and he put on his typical summer clothes, the botton shirt, shorts and the vest. He came out and sat down at the table... Rachel turned around and saw Conan who was looking at her.

"Oh..good mourning Conan." Rachel said.

"Oh Mourning Rachel.." Conan said he was looking around. "Where's Richard?"

"Oh he's stepped out for awhile.." Rachel said as she made her's and Conan's plate. 'Here Conan"

"Oh thanks.Rachel" Conan said as he eat her food. Rachel smiled at him..Conan Blused. "So it's just me and you?" Conan asked

"Yep..Just me and you for today.." Rachel..said with a smile..

Conan was happy that she said that. Just him and her..and forget about Naraku for awhile. Then Conan and her was sitting in the living room watching daytime Television. Conan had his head on her shoulders. They was laughing the talkshows..watching people fighting eaching for thier lovers..It was peaceful for once...Rachel loving Conan as if he was her only brother or maybe more than that. To Her she reminded her of Jimmy and looks and actsexactly like him. Conan, a ghost in the kid's shell. even though he use to be a teenager and now was a kid..He loves Rachel more than anything...Maybe that's why, he satyed in Japan and not went with his parents to America. His love for her is the reason why he dose what he does. Who he is Underneath has nothing to do with his actions...He is still Jimmy Kudo..Teen detective.

Meanwhile at the police station..Inspector Meguire was at his computer typing up his report of the recents events. For some reason a bee was in the office. Meguire was shooing him away. Then someone had sent an e-mail to computer. Then He called Shingo and Wilder to his office. They came in.

"Yes sir" Wilder said standing next to Shingo. Shingo looked at him and thought _Idiot_ to himself.

"Well Just now..we have an anonymous tip about the recent events." Meguire informed them. "Take alook." He gave them the copy of the e-mail. The E-mail read...

_To whom it may concern..._

_In the recent events Omnicorp run by Kagewaki Hittomi the C.E.O. and Vice President Lensey Kagura. They are resposible for the recent terrorist attacks that's been happening in Tokyo. They also have a vairation of Metal Gear called Halo Gear. They are insynic with the organization Withches 5...Also the framed the Sebastion Group on the day of the first attack..._

"Tsukino. I want you and Wilder to look into OMNICorp..Look at Hittomi and Kagura'spast record since they was born. Look into Omincorp's finnacial record. I want to know everything about them..." Ordered Meguire. "Then report all of this to me.Understand?"

"Yes Sir" The two Detectives said. Then they went off. Meguire called Richard on his cell phone.

"Hello, Richard. This is Meguire"

Then ar Omnicorp. In Kagura's office...Nyanko came into Naraku's office. She sat down. Kagura was standing next to Naraku.

"You called." Nyanko said slyly

"Yes, I want to get them Immediately" Kagura Ordered.

"Why so sudden?" Nyanko asked.

"Because someone has leaked info on us...So we must do this Now" Naraku explained.

"Yeah Ok." Nyanko said as she got up and was about to leave the Office.

"Wait' Kagura stopped her.

"What?"

"Vilvy has sent some thing to help you. I belive it's called an Amoured suit. I think you might need it..."Naraku said.

"Thanks.."

Then She left the office. Then Kagura approched Naraku.

"Do you think it's a good Idea to trust her?"

"Well she dose have the Jewel shard and soon I'll have more thanks to Kagome"

Then At Hikawa Shrine..Rei was cleaning up the temple..Then Hotaru came up to the steps.

"Rei We need to talk" She said

"About What?"

"About Naraku and HALO"


	11. In Motion

At Hikawa Shrine..Hotaru is sitting with Rei in the living room. Rei had served her some tea.

"So what's up?" Rei asked.

"Rei, Remember Chibi Usa?" Hotaru asked. Rei nodded yes. "Well when they was scaning Serena's mind..To look for the location..We I've received a message from Chibi Usa."

'What?..Why is she here?" Rei asked..

"I don't know but she said that she is where They are controlling HALO from a remote location. She didn't say where" Hotaru said sipping her tea.

"What else she said?" Rei asked

"Misstress Nine is there and she's commanding the unit until Naraku goes Back to the island..."

Rei got up and went to her room to change out ogf her miko clothes.

"Rei, where are you going?" Hotaru asked as Rei was rushing out.

"To go see Jimmy," Rei Said as she was running togo see Jimmy.

Meanwhile, At the Police Station. Shingo is at the computer looking up OMNICorp's history. He found some news articals. Then He found a Lensey Kagura. The Computer has it thatshe died in anassassination attemptin 1993 at New York.andthe assassin was never caught. Then Shingo went to The Inspector's office.

"What did you find Shingo?" Meguire asked.

"Well I found out that there was a Lensey Kagura..But the strangest thing is that...She died fourteen years ago." Shingo saiad as he sat down.

"What? So who's that who is working in OMNIcorp?" The Inspector said in supsense.

"We're looking into it...But we can't find any connection to the Witches 5 and the recent terrorist events. But they was involed with ArmsTec during Shadow Moses two years back."

"Well maybe.." The Inspector was interupted by Richard coming into the Office.

"So what happend Inspector? You need me to solve another case?" Richard Asked sheepishly.

"In a way yeah..What do you know about OMNICorp?" The Inspector asked.

"Very little...why?" Richard said as he sat down.

"Well find out new infomation on the Vice President." Shingo chipped in.

"What? New information?" Richard asked dumb foundedly.

At Higurashi Shrine. Mrs. Higurashi was making something to eat. Souta was setting up the table.

"Souta go tell everyone that the food is ready" Mrs. Higurashi ordered.

"Ok mom.." Souta ran out. He went upstairs into Kagome's room and found Sango looking out the window agian. Souta approched her. Sango turned around.

"Oh, Souta..I didn't know you were there" Sango said..

"My mom want to know if you want to eat.." Souta said looking at her wondering what's worng.

"No thank you..." Sango said. Souta was about to leave the room. "Souta...take care of Kagome.."

Souta looked at her and left the room. Sango was still looking out the window.

"Kohaku, where are you. I miss you" Sango said teary eyed.

"I'am right here" A voice siad.

"Who's there?" Sango jumped up looking around the room.

"It's me Kohaku..." The figure decloaked himself and it was Kohaku...Sango ran up to him and hugged him to dear life. At her same time she was crying..Kohaku put his arms around her. "Don't worry, I'am Here...Sister"

Kagome and Inuyasha was coming inside the home. Inuyasha smelled something. Kagome looked at him

"Inuyasha, what's worng?" Kagome asked.

"He's here" Inuyash replyed.

"Who?"

"Kohaku"

Meanwhile Conan had left for Dr, Agasa. Rachel was cleaning up the office. She saw that the beer cans was everywhere..

"Dad, why do I always have clean up your mess?" Rachel complained as she was cleaning up. Then a knock at the door. Rachel went to see who it was..It was Tin Nyanko. She was dressed in a white jacket and black pants. She had her hat in her hand.

"Hello, is this the Moore Angecy?" Nyanko asked.

"And You might be?..."Rachel Asked.

"Nyanko...Suzu Nyanko. I here to see Detective Moore about a case,"

"Well, I'm sorry he's not hear.. My I take a message?" Rachel said as she took a paper and pen.

"Well..It's abotu Jimmy..Jimmy Kudo" Nyanko said As she made her way in

"Jimmy" Rachel said suprisedas she dropped the pen and paper.

Then a few blocks away, Helicopter are circling around the area. Then Back at Higurashi House. Sango is talking to Kohaku. She was still hugging him.

"Kohaku I missed you...you still look the same..." Sango

"Thanks Sis" Kohaku said as he was looking Sango.

Then downstairs, in the Kitchen the others was very quiet..listen to Kohaku and Sango...

"Inuyasha..he's here" Kagome Said.."I'am Happy for Sango."

"I don't know when..it's going to hurt when she comes back to the feudal era." Inuyasha added.

"I know.." Kagome Said..Then Inuyasha had heared helicopters coming..Kagome Looked at him..."Inuyasha..what's worng?"

"Someone is coming..." Inuyasha said.

"What?" Miroku said as he lowered his bowl. "So naraku is making his move."

"Kagome get you familiy to a safe place..." Inyasha said..

Then soldiers had surrouneded the place along with bipedial armoured suits..They was alll armed...Meanwhile Rachel is at her house with Nyanko. Talking to her about Jimmy. Rei was on her way to Dr. Agasa...what will hapend next..

* * *

Sorry this is too Short..Please Review 


	12. They're gone

This scene is inspried form _Ghost in the Shell_. For People who watch _Ghost In The Shell: SAC_. The suit that was used in the Hotelthat rippedthe Major'sarm is used in this chapter.

* * *

At the Angency..Rachel was eyeing Nyanko as she was approching her...

"You know Rachel...Jimmy Kudo, he can be out with some girl or has a secret..a big..big secret..." Nayanko said as she was in Rachel's face...

"Jimmy...No, not him..." Rachel said in confusion..

"Well, what about that kid...Conan Edogawa? What's he's keeping? Me, personally, I think he's having a double timing with that miko at Hikawa shrine..." Nyanko said as her nail was getting longer.

"Leave Conan andReiout of this." Rachel said in protest. "he has nothing to do with this..."

"Oh..I see you love that as if he was your own child." Nyanko said sacasticly.."Say, When Conan came to you wasn't the same time that Jimmy Kudo left you?" rachel was silent...Nyanko continued. "I think that his case is more important than you and I think he's laughing behind you back."

"No...No you're lying...It's not true" Rachel said trying get the thoughts of Rei and Jimmy being together. "Who are you really?"

"Well...Let's just say that I was sent here by someone who has your best intrest in heart" Nyanko replyed.

"What if I refused?" Rachel said..

"Oh no..that's not possible..." Nyanko replyed.

Back at Higurashi Shrine.a Truck had stopped in front of theshrine entrence. Then Soldiers came out of the truck. Then Two GSDF Combat Suit Type 303 came out if the truck... Soliders scrambled around the temple. Inside the house. Inuyasha had craked his hands.

"Kagome get you and everyone else out of here"

"Inuyasha what's going on?" Kagome asked

"Naraku has made his move...but what's he's after?" Miroku questioned.

"What about Kohaku and Sango?" Kagome Asked.

At her bedroom. Kohaku had looked out the windw and he took his sword. Then Sango had her Hiraikotsu.

"Who's that?" Sango asked Kohaku.

"Naraku...But what's he's doing here?" Kohaku went to the window.."No Wait..it can be...Kagome."

"What Kohaku...What about Kagome?" Sango Asked him.

"I think that Naraku is trying to take Kagome..." Kohaku replyed.

"What? why Kagome?"

"I don't know...we have prevent them from taking her. Where's Jimmy?" Kohaku asked Sango.

"He's at a friend's house." Sango replyed

"Damn it..."

Meanwhile at The Angency Nyanko is fighting Rachel. Rachel trying hard to dodge her attacks. Rachel kicked her in the chest. Nyanko counter it with a punch to the face.

"Come on Rach..We're only looking out for you...Why resist? Think of Jimmy and Conan." She took another swing to her chest.

"I Just can't do that..." Rachel thinks about Conan and Jimmy at the same time. "Because...it will be selfish" She fly kicks Nyanko to the wall.

'Not bad...not bad at alll" Then Nynako put on a stun glove on and punched rachel in the gut. The nShe was knocked out. Nyanko fixed herself and pulled out a cell.

"Yeah..I subdued the target, Waiting for transport." Nyanko said. Then she put the cell phone away. "Rachel..Rachel...you and the jewel shard are the to making what I was before."

At Dr. Agasa's House. Conan was in his lab. Dr. Agasa was fixing Conan's gear. Conan was setting reading a newspaper.

"Jimmy, you heard that there was a leak to the polive about Omnicopr funding terrorist?"

"No, I wonder who who leaked it?" Conan thought.

"Well maybe it was that stunt that you and you friends pulled while at OMNIcorp." Agasa. Said as he was tuning His comunicator.

"Naraku is still going to get away like Gin and Vodka." Conan said to himself.

Then a doorbell ranged. Agasa went to answer it. It was Rei.

"Ah Miss Hino. Hello" Agasa Greeted her.

"Hi Dr. Agasa. Is Jimmy here?" Rei asked.

"Oh Hi Rei.." Conan said as her came to her "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about Halo." Rei said as she removed her shoes.

"You mean HALO GEAR?" Conan Said shocked.

"Yes the one that was launched." Rei replyed.

At the lab Rei was sitting next to Conan as they was drink soda.

"Hotaru had received a Email from Chibi-Usa" Rei said.

"Usako" Conan said under his breath.

"Well she said that naraku is controllinf Halo from an Island. I guess nearby."

"It chould be off the coast of Tokyo." Conan suggested.

"Yeah but where?" Rei asked herself.

Then Conan's Codec went off. "Hello" Conan Answered it. It Kagome.

_"Jimmy come quick... Naraku's soldiers is attacking..."_ Then her signal was gone.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Conan.

"What happend?" Rei asked.

"Naraku just made his move." Conan said as he was running to the door. Then Rei followed him. Then Outside.

"Jimmy, Come on I'll Carry you" Rei put Conan on her back. Then she ran to Higurashi Shrine.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was fighting the Powered Suits. They grabed him. Then Her ripped it arm off and whacked them with it.

"Damn it's too many of them." Inuyasha Tohught ot himself/ "I can't use my Tessaiga."

Miroku was holding them off. Sango wand Kohaku was fighting back to back. She was sheilding the bullets with her Hiraikotsu. Kohaku was cutting them down with his sword.

"Bastards...They Keep comiing..."Sango said as she subdeued a soldier.

Then a walking tank came to the house and shot up whats inside it them it moved in. The Tnak was moving like a spider. It was scanning the house. Then It found Kagome.

"Inuyasha!." She screamed.

Inuyasha came, the tank smacked Inyasha with it's arms. Then it was fighting Inuyasha. It slammed Inuyasha to the ground. Then a tail came out and grabbed Kagome. Kagome was screaming as then Tank Walked out of the house. Sango useed her Hiraikotsu to cut down the tail. But it bouned back with no dents. Then the jets engens came out and was about to fly...Inuiyasha with his last bit os strenth grabbed the tank trying to save Kagome. Then It's turrents aimed at him and shot high electric bullets at him. Inuyasha fell to the ground then. Then the thing flew off. Inuyasha jumped up trying to reach Kagome. Kagome had her hands out to Inuyasha. Then the Tank was to high to reach..Inuyasha Helplessly watched as they tooked Kagome away...Then Rei and Conan arrived late.

"What happend?" Conan asked as he was looking around. He knew the answer...Naraku attacked. But what about Kagome? Conan seared and searched for His Friend...But all her found was Inuyasha on the ground pissed. Conan approched him. "Inuyasha what happened? Where's Kagome?

"They Took her" Inuyasha said.

"Who did?" Rei asked as she came up to him.

"Naraku" Miroku came with Souta with a first aid kit. "Naraku Kiddnapped Kagome.

"What?" Conan looked at him. Then his cell phone ringed. "Hello...what about Rachel...She's gone...I'll be right there>' Conan hangs up.

"Jimmy, what happend?" Rei Asked...

"Rachel's gone. She was Kiddnapped..Like Kagome" Conan said. The He ran out of the Shrine to the angencey...What happen to Rachel and Kagome?


End file.
